If She Pulls the Trigger then I do too
by 32142
Summary: What happens when Adrien is arranged to marry someone he doesn't love; but a tragedy strikes before the ceremony. Rated T for usage of bad language.


If She Pulls the Trigger...then I do too

I was probably dazing into the sky again, for the fifth time today; because again my best friend Nino called me, "Dude, Adrien, Blondie, MR Model, snap out of it"! I shook my head a bit, and ruffled my hair, "Sorry Nino, I was...just a bit lost in my own thoughts". "You mean lost thinking about her"? I stared at Nino and then nodded; it was my wedding day with the stereotypical dumb blonde...Chloe. Chloe however is just the mayor's daughter which I have to marry, because it was an arranged marriage WITHOUT my consent; honestly, during my entire life not once have I ever had consent about doing anything that my father wishes... but whatever, the old hag probably doesn't even understand love. I wonder how he ever flirted with my mom and got her to marry him, maybe it was arranged like mines, if mom was still here she'd oppose to this stupid marriage; she never wanted me in pain. Her last wish was for my complete happiness, something my father had failed a giving me ever since her death. I looked at the picture of my mom, her smile could light up the world, just like someone else's smile could, Marinette's. Marinette, the girl I promised devotion to, the girl who I loved, the girl who was my world, and the girl who I left in pieces.

*Flashback*

"What", Marinette asked, shaking and trembling. "Yeah, you heard me, it's over. This relationship was never meant to work. I tried but I guess I forgot how I felt at the beginning and I just don't love you anymore. Besides you'll probably find someone new anyway", I said looking the coldest I could; it was difficult, and I knew I would say other things that would hurt her even more; but with every word that came out I stabbed my heart as well. Marinette asked, "What's making you do this". Ugh I knew I should've done something to make it more convincing; oh well it's to late to turn back now, "NOTHING IS, I just have to admit after the 7 years that we've been dating, the last two years felt like nothing". Tears were streaming down her face, this is following my plan perfectly, "Just forget about me, it'll be easy. I mean I've already forgotten about you". *Smack* Well that was unexpected, that was very unexpected; but I do deserve it. "I cared about this relationship, I always have. Your money meant nothing to me, till this day it hasn't. I gave you my time, I gave you my heart for SEVEN years of my life, and you give me this. What now? Your father forcing you to marry some girl? You know what? I don't care anymore, just get AWAY from me and out of my bakery". With that, she just pushed me out of her bakery. I took one last glance back and saw her fall to the ground crying non-stop; and I couldn't do anything. So I just walked away trying to hold my tears until I got to my car, and slammed the door shut.

*End of flashback*

"EARTH TO ADRIEN, dude you gotta stop blanking out, Taylor Swift's song Blank Space was not meant to be taken literally". I stared at Nino, he was trying to help cheer me up, and I'm glad to have a friend like him but my life is about to crumble in front of my eyes. Nino patted my back, "Dude, I know this is hard but no matter what she'll always be in your heart and you'll always be in her heart. Trust me". I said nothing, I just hugged Nino and cried into his shoulder. "It's gonna be fine buddy", Nino said while patting my back trying to calm me down. I've got nothing left except her to live for. If she's alive then I'm happy. If she's happy then I'm happy. If she loves someone else and forgets me I'll still be happy for her. She was my everything, and she still is. "ADRIEN"! That high pitched sound stop me from crying and I wiped my tears and Nino just stood next to my chair. "There you are, AREN'T YOU EXCITED FOR OUR MARRIAGE! I'll soon be a Agreste too"! Nino cut in and said, "Aren't you supposed to be dressed in the gown by now Chloe"? "Oh totes, okay see ya"! I looked at Nino and just slammed my face down onto the counter. "Could my day get any worse"? My ears perked up, "Miss only the groom and the best man is allowed in here"! I heard another significant voice, "MOVE IT BUDDY OR INSTEAD OF DESTROYING THE ROOM I'LL DESTROY YOU"! It was Alya, for a small girl she's got a lot of strength...wait oh crap. "BLONDIE, YOU, ME TALK NOW"! Thank goodness Nino was there, because I might've been destroyed by now. "Wait, hold up Alya, didn't you say you weren't coming to this wedding". Alya had bloodshot eyes glaring at both of us, "I wouldn't have come unless something didn't come up you idiots"! I tried to not look at Alya, because if looks could kill I'd be dead meat, "What's going on"? "WHO WAS THE FUCKER WHO SENT MARINETTE THE WEDDING INVITATION, I WAS TRYING TO KEEP THE NEWS AWAY FROM HER BEST AS POSSIBLE"! Nino turned to me, "Dude you didn't right"? "Nino, I'm not heartless"! Alya was beyond pissed, "THAT FUCKING BITCH"! Nino tried to calm down Alya, "Well it's not like Marinette killed herself right"? Alya went quiet and a tear dropped down her face, but then they started streaming down her face, "Yes it is like that, she shot herself...she had a lot of problems during the time you guys dated; and she didn't want to tell you, and then you broke her into pieces by breaking up with her. That day she was sent to the hospital and the doctors said she was diagnosed as depressed. She was given pills, but she started overdosing, and then she decided to take her life when she received the invitation". I got up, gripped Alya's shoulders and started shaking her, "Tell me you're lying, you're not serious, she's alive, she's happy, she's doing fine. Please". I started breaking down again, and then it happened, I fell to the floor and lost it, "No...it can't be true, no no no no no no". I found it hard to accept, she couldn't be dead. She couldn't kill herself, it's not possible. No, no, no this is all a lie. This a lie right...someone tell me it's a lie, Nino yelled, "GET A GRIP MAN! You can't back out now, the mayor and your dad are gonna kill you"! I slowly got up but my thoughts were getting a bit out of hand, "Can you two leave me alone for a while, I just want some time alone". Nino and Alya left, well more of Nino grabbed Alya's hand and pulled her out. I walked towards my bag, and took out a pistol. I stared at it, put it in my gun pocket at my belt and covered it with my suit. My head was spinning with only two questions, should I do it or not".

*The real deal*

Chloe was walking towards the podium at the altar with her father, but all I could imagine was another girl. A girl with dark long hair, a pale face, rose lips, red cheeks, and a smile that could light up the world, Marinette. Chloe, was standing next to me and I kept repeating the question in my head. The priest finally asked, "Do you Chloe Bourgeois take Adrien Agreste as your husband"? Chloe acted giddy and said, "Um DUH otherwise I wouldn't be here right now". The priest rolled his eyes a bit and turned towards me, "Adrien Agreste do you take Chloe Bourgeois as your wife"? All eyes were on me, I could feel it; but I made up my mind, I couldn't do it, Marinette is the only one I wanted in white, she was the only one I wanted to say I do to, she was the only one I wanted in my life. Chloe pinched my arm and whispered, "Say yes Adrien". I couldn't and the only words that could come out were, "I'm sorry, wait for me Marinette". I took the gun out and quickly shot myself. *BANG*I saw the last moments of my life slip by and then nothing.

*Third person*

"Ahhhhhh DADDY"! Chloe ran up to her father. just looked at his lifeless son, "I'm sorry son, I should've listened to you". Nino started shaking his friend, "DUDE YOU CAN'T DO THIS, WAKE UP, WAKE UP"! went up to Adrien's lifeless body, "I'm sorry for your loss Agreste". called the ambulance and said nothing.

*Aftermath*

Nino asked, "Why did he chose this way out"? Alya looked at the river in front of them, "Because, he did care, he cared a lot, and she took his word when he said he didn't. And her death was the reasoning for his death. He couldn't take it as much as she couldn't. Maybe I should've chosen a different day to tell him". Nino looked at Alya, they both have lost their best friends to death, "It wasn't your fault, fate decided their endings. They actually might be happier together, up in heaven; where no one will hurt them". Alya and Nino looked up into the sky and saw clouds that made up Adrien's and Marinette's faces.


End file.
